


Reuniting in Heaven

by QueenofMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda a rewrite of the episode, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofMidnight/pseuds/QueenofMidnight
Summary: Dean dies in the barn. It's not peaceful, but he's resigned his fate. When he opens his eyes next, he's in heaven. There are people that he finally gets to talk to. One person in particular~~~~~This basically takes the beginning part of 15x20, and then changes it once Dean gets to heaven. Complete with Destiel, a brotherly reunion, and Miracle.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Reuniting in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably crap since it's 12 am and I'm starting to see double of some things. Oh well.  
> I don't actually hate the finale, but I can agree with the fact that Dean should've done more than just drive in heaven. So here's my idea. Enjoy!

Dean’s eyes opened. Which was strange considering he was dead.

He was standing on a road running through a forest. The sky was clear, birds were chirping in the trees, the sun was shining, everything was perfect.

He looked down and saw that there was no blood on him. Nothing that suggested he had just been impaled with a nail.

Then it hit him. He was in heaven.

“Damn,” he muttered.

Dean scanned the trees before starting to walk along the road. It wasn’t long until he reached an old building, one that was vaguely familiar.

“Is this…?” As he turned the corner his suspicions were confirmed. It was the Road House. The Road House, which had burned down years ago. Here it was. He really was in heaven.

“Dean?” A voice called and he turned. Bobby was sitting in a chair, beer in hand.

“Bobby?”

The older hunter motioned for Dean to walk over, so he did. 

“What memory is this?”

“It isn’t one.”

“You’re...how?” Dean looked around. “You’re supposed to be in heaven’s lock up.”

Bobby laughed. “When that boy of yours got here, he changed things. Ripped down the walls, let every live in the same world. Made heaven how it always should’ve been.”

“Jack.” Dean felt numb. Jack, their Jack, had done this. “He did all this?”

“Well, Cas helped too.”

_ Cas. _ “What?”

“Yeah. They rebuilt heaven.”

Cas was here. Cas was here. Cas was-

Dean shook his head before the thoughts overtook him. But they still remained. Cas was here. Alive. Or as alive you could be in heaven.

Bobby was studying him. “You okay boy?”

“Yeah. Yeah it’s just..” The words failed him. How could he possibly explain everything.

“So. How’d you go down?” Bobby asked, trying to change the subject.

“I got impaled.” Dean shrugged. “It wasn’t the best death. I was scared, Bobby. But despite everything, I was at peace.”

Bobby nodded. “I know the feeling.”

“So who else is here?”

“Oh everyone. John and Mary live a couple miles that way, Ellen and Jo and Ash are all here,” he gestured to the Road House behind them, “and Cas is a few miles down the road.”

Dean’s heart thumped in his chest at the mention of the angel. Then his eyes caught sight of something. A black car, sitting on the road.

“I think I’m gonna take a drive.”

Bobby grinned. “See you later boy.”

Dean walked over to the car. It was exactly the same as it was down on earth. As he climbed in, he noticed the army men still in the ashtray. Sam and his initials were still carved on the side of the seat.

He turned on the car and began to drive.

The first place he went was to see his parents.

Their house looked exactly the same as it did in his memories. It was the house that Mary had died in, yet it wasn’t. It looked new, and alive.

As he parked the car, the door opened. John was standing there, looking out. Dean froze, not entirely sure what to do. It had been so long since he had seen his dad. A year technically, but that wasn’t him with all the memories.

When John’s eyes caught on the car, he smiled and Dean stepped out.

“Hi Dad.”

After that, it was a blur. He hugged both his parents and apologized to Mary for letting her die. She just laughed it off and said that Jack had made it up to her.

There was a steady conversation for a few hours as Dean told them everything that happened with God and Jack. He left out the part about Cas’ confession. That didn’t need to be in public.

After that, he got back into the car and drove.

As he drove, the road slowly shifted from a forest road to one that was out in the open. Mountains came into view, and a lake slowly drifted closer to the road. Finally, it stopped right in front of a house.

It was the house that Jack was born in. The resemblance was clear, although this one looked nicer. It wasn’t run down any more. The last time Dean had seen it, there was a pier burning in front of it. Now, it was just grass.

Dean climbed out of the car and walked to the house. His legs seemed to be moving of their own accord as they stopped in front of the door.

He raised his hand, somehow more nervous than he had ever been on all his hunts. He knew what was in this house, but there was still so much that was unknown.

Three knocks. It was their code, the one that had been used whenever they were on a hunt.

The door swung open, revealing Cas.

“Hey Cas,” he managed.

“Dean.” The word isn’t cold, but it isn’t exactly warm. “What are you doing here?”

Dean shrugged. “I died. And...I figured I’d..”

“How?” The rest of the sentence is unspoken, because it doesn’t need to be said.

“On a hunt with Sam.” His eyes swept the angel. “How..how are you?”

Cas shrugged. “I’m fine. Jack rescued me from the empty and we well, rebuilt heaven.”

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“Cas I-” Dean begins before Cas cuts him off.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Yes, I do.” Dean took a breath before continuing, all too aware of Cas’ eyes on him. “You  _ died _ before I could say something.”

Cas looked down as Dean continued. “You can’t just drop something like that on me and die. God, Cas I…I didn’t know if I was ever going to get to see you again. If I was ever going to get to tell you..” He trailed off. There weren't words for what he was feeling. “I didn’t know if I was ever going to tell you how I feel.”

Cas looked up.

“I..” the words didn’t come. He knew what they were, and he knew how to say them, but he couldn’t.

_ I love you _ , he thought. He wasn’t sure if Cas could still hear prayers, but it was worth a shot.  _ I love you so goddamn much. I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier. Cas, you’re the love of my life. _

Something shifted behind Cas’ eyes. Dean’s heart was pounding, because maybe Cas hadn’t heard. But then he smiled.

“I heard.”

Dean’s world collapsed as he stepped forward and hugged Cas. It wasn’t a kiss, but it was a gesture that conveyed all the love that was in Dean’s body.

~~~~~

Sam opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he felt lighter. Like he was as young as he was the last time he closed the bunker’s doors.

He looked around. He was on a bridge. The sky was bright blue, sun shining. Water was rushing under the bridge. And the impala was parked, with someone leaning on it.

They looked over and Dean, his brother, grinned at him for the first time in 40 years. “Hey Sammy.”

“Dean.”

Standing on the bridge, the brothers reunite for the first time. Then, they start to talk.

Sam tells Dean about his life. About his kid, Dean Jr. About the life him and Eileen built together. About everything.

Dean smiled all throughout the story, adding comments or jokes.

When Sam was done, Dean looked over at the Impala. “Want to go see her?” He asked.

Sam’s breath hitched. “Who?”

“Eileen. She’s been staying with u-me. Waiting for you.” After a second he added. “Also, I swore that I would take you to her before the day’s over. She’s kinda scary.”

Sam laughed. “Lead the way.”

They got into the car and drove off the bridge.

The drive wasn’t long. On the way, Dean explained how Jack and Cas fixed up heaven. He told Sam about Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Charlie, Mary, John, Kevin and all of their friends.

When they finally stopped, Sam noticed where they were. It had been over 4 decades since he had been to this house, but it was still ingrained in his memory. The house where Jack was born.

Before Sam could ask why Dean lived  _ here _ , Dean was already out of the car. He made his way up to the front door and opened it easily.

Miracle bounded out of the door and began to circle Dean, who leaned down to scratch his ears. After a second, the dog saw Sam and ran over. Sam leaned down and pet him. When he looked up, Dean was already inside.

Sam walked over and entered the house.

Inside, there were pictures all around the wall. Some were from memories that he recognized, some were from some that he didn’t. There was a picture of Dean with all their friends who had died, one of Jack in front of a sign, one of Bobby watching Charlie read three books at once with an amused expression.

Someone walked out into the hallway. Eileen.

“Sam,” she said, smiling. He walked over and kissed her. It hadn’t been that long. She had died about five years before him, but it felt too long.

After they broke apart, Sam noticed Dean leaning against the doorway. He raised his eyebrows and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hello Sam,” a voice said. Sam glanced over and saw Cas.

“Okay, how many people are in this house?” 

Dean laughed. “Normally, only two and a dog. Jack pops in occasionally, and Eileen’s been here for a while.”

Sam nodded. “Wait. You said two people? Who else?”

“Dean!” Cas demanded. “You didn’t tell him?”

“It didn’t come up!” Dean protested.

Cas gave Dean an exasperated look before turning to Sam. “How did Bobby put it...Oh yeah. My idiot husband is just that. An idiot.”

It took a second for the words to click in Sam’s mind. “Husband?” He looked between Dean and Cas.

“Yeah. 10 years,” Dean said. He was smiling at Cas. “We would’ve waited for you but…”

“You took too damn long,” Eileen said bluntly.

That night, Sam saw all his friends again. They talked for hours. Jack even popped in for a while, but he had to go. Running heaven was no easy job.

Finally, when they all parted ways, Dean and Cas going back to their home and Sam and Eilleen going to theirs, Sam couldn’t feel more happy. Maybe they were all dead. But they still had life to keep living.


End file.
